Don't Matter
by NellyLove
Summary: *For World's Biggest Jerichoholic* Song by Akon. Alex Shelley and Mollie Jarrett are a couple that no one wants to see together. Not even Mollie's best friend! How will they stay together when everyone else hates it? AlexShelley/OC


**Okay! I love you Jerichoholic and here is your oneshot i know you've been especially waiting for!!!! lol!!! i hope it's good, i really liked writing this one!!! idk why!?! It was just....fun...to write Alex actually getting the girl....yep! hope y'all enjoy! it's from WBJ's Lifes Ups and Downs! **

**-Angel  
**

_**Don't Matter**_

_**By Akon**_

* * *

_**For World's Biggest Jerichoholic**_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no; 'Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together; But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe; 'Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight; Believe we gon' fight_

_We gonna fight; Fight for our right to love, yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no; 'Cause I got you_

_Mollie's POV_

I was lying lazily in bed with my boyfriend, Alex Shelley. We had finally escaped the many screeching voices of my fellow teammates. Their persistent complaints were beginning to aggravate me. Why couldn't they just be happy that I had found someone who love me. Sure, I know he's hurt me before, but know, he's changed. I can tell.

None of the other guys want to see me with him. They think he's bad for me, that he'll hurt me again. The next time will be worse, they all say. But I don't believe them. I won't let myself believe them. But I know Alex was beginning to have his doubts about us, so was I, truthfully.

I was pulled out of my angry thoughts by Alex's voice. "Mollie, I know none of the guys want to see me with you. But it doesn't matter. I don't care if none of the other guys like or trust me. I have you and I'll fight for my right to be with you. I love you," he told me softly. I couldn't believe he'd just said all of that.

I mean, we'd said 'I love you' before. But it had never had such a meaning any of the times before. This time, I don't know, I could feel all of his love for me around me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you too, Alex," I whispered to him, and I felt him smile against my neck.

_Nobody wanna see us together; Nobody thought we'd last forever_

_Things between us don't get better_

_Men steady comin' after you; Women steady comin' after me_

_Seem like everybody wanna go for self; And don't wanna respect boundaries_

_Tellin' you all those lies; Just to get you on your side_

_But I must admit there was a couple secrets_

_I held inside; But just know that I tried_

_To always apologize; And I'ma have you first always in my heart_

_To keep you satisfied_

I was shopping with Britt, having fun with my best girlfriend. We hadn't done it in a while. It felt nice to just be hanging out with the best friend I had ever had. She looked over at me curiously. I looked at her skeptically, "what?" I asked defensively. "I can't believe you and Alex are actually still together. None of us thought you'd make it after what had happened," she said shrugging.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I love Alex and he love me. I know he will never hurt me again, and that's all I need to know." I said simply. "Uh-huh..." Britt said, suddenly uninterested.

We walked on and acted as if we'd never had that particular conversation. It was at lunch when something...interesting....happened. Britt kicked my leg under the table and nodded across the restaurant. I stealthily glanced in that direction while taking a sip of my cafe latte. A guy who I would classify as 'smoking hot' was totally checking me out. I turned my gaze back to Britt as I set my coffee down. "So?" I asked, rolling my eyes again. "I was just saying. Isn't it fair that you get to flirt with hot guys if Alex flirts with a bunch of skanks?" she said shrugging and raising an eyebrow.

I groaned. "Britt, I'm staying with Alex. That's all there is to it," I said, not moving an inch. But I was definitely going to bring that up the next time I saw Alex.

I saw him that night. I went over to his shared home with Chris. "Hey babe," he greeted me with a grin. "Hi," I said shortly, gaining a look of confusion from Alex. I brushed past him and walked into the entryway. I turned to look at him. He quirked an eyebrow asking me 'what's up?' without saying anything. "Have you been flirting with other women?" I asked. I wasn't going to beat around the bush. I just came right out with it, that' s the kind of person I am.

He looked shocked. "No Mollie! Of course not! Sure, girls have tried stuff with me, but I never went along with it! I love you, and you only Molls," He said coming straight up to me and taking my hands in his. "I know I've kept secrets from you in the past, but I'm not lying about this. There is no one else. All of it is lies. I try to apologize for the times I've kept secrets from you. But I'm not keeping anything from you now. You are the only woman in my heart." he assured me and I nodded.

I walked into his now open arms and kissed his lips softly, smiling as I did so.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no; 'Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together; But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe; 'Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight; Believe we gon' fight_

_We gonna fight; Fight for our right to love, yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no; 'Cause I got you_

The guys didn't ease their assault on my relationship with Alex. It was annoying to know that my best friends wouldn't hang out with me because I was seeing Alex, again. It infuriated me. They wouldn't let him come into the house that I shared with the Frontline! It was insane.

Also, my father wouldn't talk to me because I was dating Alex. It wasn't fair. None of them wanted us to be together. But I couldn't stand to be away from him. It hurt not to love him. I was willing to fight, now, for my right to be with whoever I wanted.

I knew things with Alex wouldn't be perfect. We would fight, we would make up. But we loved each other, and that's all we really needed to rely on. Nothing mattered. No one else mattered. If we wanted to be together when no one else wanted us to, oh well. At least we had each other.

_Got every right to wanna leave; Got every right to wanna go_

_Got every right to hit the road; And never talk to me no more_

_You don't even have to call; Even check for me at all_

_Because the way I been actin' lately_

_Has been off the wall; Especially toward you_

_puttin' girls before you; and they watchin' everything I been doin' _

_just to hurt you; Most of it just ain't true_

_Ain't true and they won't show you_

_how much of a queen you are to me_

_and why I love you baby_

_Alex's POV_

I couldn't understand why Mollie was still with me. Don't get me wrong, I loved having her as mine. But all of her friends were against it. None of them would talk to her because of me. If I were in her position I would have left me by now. The guys were being totally unfair and all the other Knockouts were lying to Mollie, trying to get her to believe I was cheating on her.

I would never do that to Mollie! All of them having been trying to hurt her by telling her untrue things about me. I had to show her that she was the only woman in my life. And I needed to show her how much I loved her.

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no; 'Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together; But it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe; 'Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight; Believe we gon' fight_

_We gonna fight; Fight for our right to love, yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no; 'Cause I got you_

I planned everything perfectly. She met me outside the Impact Zone, on time, of course. She looked beautiful in a short but classy black dress. She smiled as she saw me, leaning up against my car. She came over to me, not running because of her tall heels.

I chuckled as she threw herself into my arms. I smiled kissing her forehead and then her lips. "You ready?" I asked and she nodded excitedly. During the car ride, she asked me multiple time where we were going but I didn't tell her. It was to be a surprise. And oh boy, was she surprised.

I blindfolded her once I had got her inside the car. She pouted the whole drive. But that just made me laugh. Finally we reached our destination and I got out and helped her out of the car. I left her blindfold on and led her to the spot where everything was.

I undid her blindfold and she blinked her eyes open. I heard her gasp then she turned around to me, wide-eyes and kissed me passionately. When she pulled away I turned her back around. I placed my arms around her waist and held her again me as she took in the park. Floated across the pond, everywhere, were small candles. And at the edge of the pond was a quilt with a picnic basket set on it. She looked over her shoulder at me, this, this is the surprise?" she asked, shocked.

"Yep, tonight, I will show you how much I love you. And how much I want us to be together. No matter how much other people protest against it. I have you and that may be all I need. But I know you love your friends and don't want them to not talk to you." I told her, kissing her cheek before leading her over to the blanket.

_'Cause I got you_

_'Cause I got you_

_'Cause I got you babe_

_'Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_but it don't matter no; 'Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together; but it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe; 'Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gonn' fight; Believe we gon' fight_

_We gonna fight; Fight for our right to love yeah_

_nobody wanna see us together_

_but it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you_

_Mollie's POV_

It was all absolutely wonderful. Alex had planned everything beautifully. Now, we were laying on the blanket gazing out across the surface of the lighted pond. "Do you like it?" he asked quietly in the darkness. "I love it Alex. You didn't have to do all this. I know you love me, you didn't have to prove it," I told him, smiling. "I know, but you deserved all of this," He whispered in my ear before kissing me and rolling on top of me. Yay! More fun!

_Nobody wanna see us together; but it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you babe; Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no; 'Cause I got you babe_

_'Cause we gon' fight; oh yes we gon' fight_

_believe we gon' fight; we gonna fight_

_fight for our right to love yeah_

_nobody wanna see us together _

_but it don't matter no_

_'Cause I got you_

I finally was fed up with all of it. I called for a house meeting. All the guys, plus Britt, ODB, and me, were there. They didn't look too happy about it but honestly, I didn't care. They all looked at me expectantly. I raised both of my eyebrows. "All I have to say is...Deal with it." I said then turned to leave. "We will. We—we, it's okay that you're with Alex." It was Petey.

I spun around to face the group. Britt looked pleased, she had obviously convinced them to live with it. I smiled at them and they all smiled back at me. "I've missed you guys!" I cried then threw myself at the group. I was passed around for hugs, then there was a knock at the door.

They all looked at me pointedly. I walked to the door and opened it. Alex stood there and I jumped at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we pulled away. "What was that for?" He asked. "We don't have to fight anymore. I'm glad I've got you, though." and I took his hand and led him inside the house.


End file.
